


Faire feuille de rose

by Suspicious_Sushi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Sushi/pseuds/Suspicious_Sushi
Summary: Link discovers something he actually wants to put in his mouth. Rhett enjoys a new layer.





	Faire feuille de rose

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wouldn't stop thinking about this so here you have it. Tmi - I wrote most of this in the bathtub. Dunno why I needed to share that but whatever. 
> 
> I think the title means "to do rose leaf" which is a French word play on "anilingus." I read all this on the internet so it must be true. 
> 
> I hate how I ended it.
> 
> As always, any mistakes are my own. That's how I roll. Enjoy!

If Link could define himself for various situations he would probably throw in the word ‘enigma’ when it came to putting things in his mouth. 

He was fully aware of how picky he was when it came to eating common, everyday sort of generic foods and how sometimes even the thought of tasting them made him cough out a gag of disgust.

Another definitive word he would use would be ‘adventurous’ based solely on the amount of unnatural or downright disgusting things he would put in his mouth for the sake of the show. “Do it for the views, do it for the clicks” him and Rhett would joke when they got word of what they would be testing in an upcoming episode. 

That's why, if he had to guess, the adventurous part of him would be why he one day decided to expand his horizons with Rhett. Not that their sex life was strictly vanilla; there was plenty of kink to go around. Rhett was all about exploring his many layers and it definitely spanned to bedroom activities, but this was one thing they hadn't tried, let alone even discussed. When he asked the man later why this was a topic they never brought up, Rhett simply shrugged and explained, “I dunno man, it just seemed like a line you wouldn't wanna cross. I mean, you're impulsive but you don't even like bananas.”

Impulsive would be the last defining word he could conjure up to explain why, when in the midst of a sexual crisis of  _ you seriously forgot the lube?  _ that Link just sort of.. went for it. Rhett was already on all fours, pert ass in the air, waiting for something, so why not Link's tongue? 

Shoving his face between Rhett's slightly parted cheeks for the first time would have gone better if he hadn't done it with such frantic force. Rhett's squeal of “Woah woah! What are you doing?!” was mainly out of shock but at the time Link was just as surprised and mostly scared he had done something Rhett didn't like. 

Pulling back, he was wide eyed as he apologised and asked Rhett if he shouldn't do that again. Rhett, already half turned towards him, schooled his bewildered expression and calmly told him, “No, no don't stop, just.. you surprised me is all. I didn't expect it.”

Link rested his hand on Rhett's lower back, rubbing soothing circles with his palm. “Can I try it again?” he asked meekly. Nodding his head at Rhett's “You sure?” he dipped his head back down, slowly this time and parted one side of Rhett's ass with a hand. Flicking out his tongue, he gave an experimental lick. Noting the absence of taste, he tried again, then again. 

Rhett's moans reached his ears, puffing up his ego enough to do more. Laying his tongue flat now, he nestled it against Rhett's hole and dragged up, biting down gently when he reached the skin at the top of his cleft, earning another moan of praise. 

Spurred on, he gripped both sides of Rhett's ass then, spreading him wide as he licked and nibbled his way back down, spending time slathering up his hole and perineum. The barrage of “yes,” “oh fuck,” and “more” he received with every flick of his tongue was music to his ears. He could feel Rhett's body shivering and thrusting the air as he drug his tongue up and down his little pink bud. 

Link stopped his ministrations long enough to rasp out a demand of “Spread yourself for me.” then settled himself in with free hands to roam and caress all over Rhett's legs as he went back in, tongue pointed. Dipping in slightly, he took note of the gasps and sighs the taller man let out to judge if he was doing a decent job. Rhett was a master at relaxing himself at this point, so there wasn't much resistance as Link slowly inserted his tongue deeper inside. 

Tasting Rhett in this way, feeling him like this, was erotically intoxicating. The reactions from the man in front of him had him leaking precome on the bedspread. Every shuddering breath he took as he grinded his ass against Link's face was driving the brunette wild. Running a hand up Rhett's inner thigh, he tugged on his balls before gliding his hand down to his leaking cock, giving it the attention it deserved. Rhett gave a strangled sound, his body thrusting up into Link's tight grip, releasing his hold on his ass and instead holding himself up against the headboard. 

Going with the change, Link twisted around and laid on his back, pulling on Rhett's hips, lowering him down so he was sitting slightly above his face. Readjusting his arm, he continued to stroke Rhett's cock as he fucked his ass with his tongue. Choking out a moan, Rhett did his best holding himself up as he grinded against Link's mouth. His slick was dribbling down Link's knuckles, drops sliding from his balls and landing on his forehead as he squeezed and stroked vigorously in time with the thrusting of his tongue.

“Ungh, yeah Link, that's right, fuck me. Fuck my ass with that mouth,” Rhett rasped out. “Your tongue feels so good oh my gosh, deeper, wanna feel it deep in me bo” he rambled, breathless and desperate, lost to sensation completely at this point. Link was lost in the haze with him, his tongue thrusting into Rhett's flexing ring of muscle and moaning into his skin with every flex of his hips. Link's other hand was stroking himself, his fingers glossy from his precome, slipping easily up and down his length.

The firmness of Rhett's cock increased exponentially, his sack tightening, signaling that he was nearing closer and closer to release. Link let go of himself as he brought his hand up, his fluid and saliva mixing as he circled his finger around Rhett's hole, easily sliding in all the way. He found the small nodule inside that would be Rhett's undoing, tickling it with his finger as his mouth worked on the skin surrounding his digit. 

Almost immediately, with legs shaking, Rhett yelled out a strangled choking sound of which Link had never heard, his cock ejaculating strands of thick hot seed on the headboard in front of him, some of it running down Link's already soaked hand as he pumped out his release. 

Slipping his finger out, Link kissed Rhett's inner thighs gently, his hands running feather light touches up his side as he helped him come back down from his high. He could hear the rasping breaths above him mellow out, his shaking legs finding strength again. Slowly, ever so slowly, Rhett moved back until he was face to face with Link. A face that was flushed from exertion, hair and eyes wild.

“Wow.” Rhett whispered, sounding utterly wrecked.

Link's hands smoothed Rhett's sweaty hair out of his face before pulling him close with a deep kiss. Pressing his hips upward, his cock pressed against Rhett's spit slicked cleft, seeking friction. Sensing, knowing, Rhett pressed back, letting Link's hardness slide up against him before he himself slid down his body. His mouth licked up sweat and fluids, his or the others, it didn't matter, as he mouthed down the expanse of the man he loves and craves, wanting to give as much as he received. 

Settling himself between Link's legs, he kissed his skin, teasing him as he built up anticipation. Link's hands tangled in his hair while his own squeezed and spread Link's thighs open wider, pushing them up to lay against his chest, eying him hungrily.

He started from the top, licking up the precome that had pooled, mouthing the source, then dragging his tongue down to the heavy sack below. Link was muttering curses and moaning as Rhett sucked one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it around using his tongue. Releasing it, he looked up at the shuddering man above him.

“Can I?” He figures he doesn't necessarily need to ask but he has to be sure this isn't something that remains one sided. 

The look Link gives him is telling. One part desperate, another impatient. He huffed out a please anyway, even though the hands in Rhett's hair tightened and pushed his head down in a silent demand. 

Willingly compliant, Rhett wasted no time in going for his goal. Link was soon a mess above him, knowing just how good this feels now that he's on the receiving end. The legs in Rhett's hands trembled as he fucked Link's ass with his mouth, his beard soon soaked with his own saliva. Resting one of those shaking legs on his shoulder he grasped Link's cock and gave it one firm stroke.

With a gasp, Link came. His back arched as he rode out his release, covering himself. Rhett kissed him gently and caressed his way back up the brunette's body, licking up his come. Link hummed out appreciatively, his legs wrapping around Rhett's hips as he reached his face, tongue flicking out to clean up some of the fluid that had made it there. Kissing him gently Rhett settled them both into a more comfortable position as they basked in the afterglow. 

After a moment, Link snuck a hand down and squeezed Rhett's ass. Half asleep, he husked out a possessive “That's mine completely now.” to which Rhett rumbled out a chuckle. “Yeah..yeah it is.”


End file.
